


Peko's writing dumpster fire

by Pekoyama_Sama



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Gen, Im not too sure on what to put here lmao, M/M, Multi, Nobility, Romance, ill just add tags as I add fics, kingdoms AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekoyama_Sama/pseuds/Pekoyama_Sama
Summary: im writing stuff againyaaaaaaaaaay





	1. Chapter 1

hi im Peko

this is a multi-chapter series where I just post random fics from aus or other things I felt like writing

dw ill label everything so you can see what each fic is about


	2. Kingdoms AU KECC (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Sorry for the sudden appearance, Knight, but we need to talk."
> 
> Oh. it's Comet. He notes the fact absentmindedly, his posture won’t mean much then. It's his tone that's the issue.
> 
> "Of course, what do you need to discuss?"
> 
> "Um. One moment."
> 
> The blond feels around the space around him until his fingers collide with the cool, hard surface of one of the walls. He exhales softly but doesn't seem to be looking at anything and particular.
> 
> "Do you need help?"
> 
> "Don't patronize me, Knight Emperor; I know what I'm doing. I'm just not used to the layout of your quarters yet."

"Come in."

He glances down at the small picture frame in his hands, a somber expression on his face before he softly places it on his nightside table. He straightens his posture so, he doesn't look so pathetic in front of whoever came to see him as he opens the door.

" Sorry for the sudden appearance, Knight, but we need to talk."

Oh. It's Comet. He notes the fact absentmindedly, his posture won’t mean much then. It's his tone that's the issue.

"Of course, what do you need to discuss?"

"Um. One moment."

The blond feels around the space around him until his fingers collide with the cool, hard surface of one of the walls. He exhales softly but doesn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

"Do you need help?"

"Don't patronize me, Knight Emperor; I know what I'm doing. I'm just not used to the layout of your quarters yet."

That's an understatement. He'd be lost by now if it wasn't for Saber being so kind as to show him the way here. Comet slowly shuffles across the wall, being more than careful enough to not break anything by bumping into an inconveniently placed dresser. He nearly jumped when he feels the unfamiliar warmth of the other's hand against his. 

Knight's hand was gloved, most likely, and warm. Almost unnaturally so. The fabric is thin enough that he can feel the indents in his skin from scars, maybe? He was rumored to be known for his almost barbaric way of fighting, most likely those were battle scars.

"I told you not to help! I just needed to find my way to a seat on my-- Ah!"

"Please, just let me help you to the bed so we don't waste any more time."

He can't believe this. After years of training himself to cope with his disability, he's being forced to act like he's helpless! Okay, maybe even that's a bit of a stretch. Knight is just trying to be efficient with time, judging by his tone at least.

"Step forward."

Knight Emperor's tone... The way he's talking is almost like he's stupid! But he's forced to swallow his pride and take a step forward but in the wrong direction. 

"Allow me to position you?"

"Touch me anywhere below the waist and I kill you."

Knight rolls his eyes softly at the threat.

"You know what I'm capable of yet you still resort to threatening me? That's not too smart of you, don’t you think?"

"You won’t hurt me," He says matter of factly, "Unless I were to seriously damage you, I suppose."

There’s a small pause, neither of them wants to open their mouths to say a word, yet Knight Emperor chooses to break the silence. 

"Turn to where I positioned your shoulders, please." 

Oh, the blond didn’t even notice that he had moved at all. He was more focused on the silence, oddly. He turns, and the redhead gently intertwines the blond's left hand with his right, a gentle but firm enough grip that Comet's hands can't slide out as easily. He then leads him towards the bed. 

At this point, he's too busy with his thoughts to complain regardless. But still, he cannot get over how warm the emperor's hands are. Like it almost reminds him of how-- No, no. Knight Emperor is *nothing* like him. 

They both sit down on the bed.

"So," Knight starts, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your um, children. What.. What are they like?" 

There are a small pause and a look of surprise on the redhead's face. If the only Comet could see it. Knight opens his mouth to reply, but--

"Wait. How *many* of them are there, and how *old* are they?"

The way Comet phrases his questions leaves Knight with a brow raised in slight curiosity.

"That would have been answered with your original question if you allowed me to speak. But since you're so interested," He pauses with a sigh before he continues, "My oldest is Chase, He's about seven. Lordi is the middle child and he's a year younger than Chase. And Elsword is one and a half."

Comet's heart skips a beat almost.

"There... There are three?"

"Yes, but it's not that much to worry about."

"You're caring for a literal *infant!* How do you deal with how noisy and annoying those things can be!?"

"Elsword only cries when he needs something, whether it be food or attention. He’s not that bad."

The blond's skeptical, but for now, he’s going to take Knight's word for it. 

"Where are they, anyway?"

"With Daybreaker. After Phantom passed k thought that I'd be best if they were away from the castle while everyone is grieving."

"You mean while *you're* grieving," Comet points out, "From the way you're talking it's pretty obvious that you're doing it because you just want to be left alone." 

Knight sighed, "I know it's selfish, but I just need to buy myself some time before I'm completely able to comfort and support them."

"I get it, I guess. Though I'm not too sure. I don’t have the best example of parenting by my father, nor have I been a parent myself either," he shrugs, "At least you're *trying*."

"Ah," He cringes a little bit, "I'm um. Sorry about your dad... and your Kingdom, by the way. Rage changes me for the worst..." 

"No, it's fine. Honestly, someone was going to kill him eventually. My father was a coward, I'm just tired of others having to suffer for his mistakes. I apologize for what he did to Phantom." 

"I suppose that's been settled now. He got what he wanted, I guess..." 

Oh god, look what you did Comet, of course bringing up Helputt would ruin Knight's mood. He decides to leave before things get worse, so he stands up.

"I'll... leave you to grieve, I don’t wish to bother you anymore." 

He nods, then catches himself almost immediately after, "Yeah, we'll speak again later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all will enjoy the fic since im pretty self-conscious about my writing but I won't exactly improve if I don't try dsfsdgjfhsd
> 
> Kind/Constructive Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Edit: Fixed some mistakes n' stuff


End file.
